The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to data security and privacy.
Generally, the internet of things (IoT) may include a network of computer devices, vehicles, buildings, other objects and items that are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity to enable these objects to communicate as well as collect and exchange data. For example, the IoT can assist in integrating communications, control, and information processing associated with transportation systems, whereby different applications associated with the IoT may interact with a transportation system that may include a vehicle, the vehicle infrastructure and location, and driver/user information. Specifically, for example, advancements in IoT techniques have enabled vehicles to collect road obstacle information and weather/environmental information on a server, whereby the collected information may be analyzed and processed by applications on the server side, and the analyzed results may be provided to the vehicles and drivers. As a result, such dynamic communication between components of transportation systems have enabled vehicular communication, smart traffic control, smart parking, electronic toll collection systems, logistic and fleet management, vehicle control, and safety and roadside assistance.